


Divided

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Han pasado tres días desde que Mapache y amigos se separaron y Craig ya no quiere seguir jugando.





	Divided

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo trabajo para Inktober y no sé qué estoy haciendo.

Craig decide dejar el juego el tercer día cuando llama a Tweek por Skype y su novio decide no tomar ninguna de sus llamadas, ya ha pasado casi un año desde que su relación comenzó por intervención de las asiáticas y en todo ese tiempo jamás se han separado por un período de tiempo tan largo. Craig ya no lo soporta.

Así que en el tercer día Craig arranca la S de su poleron con fuerza, se mira al espejo con una expresión decidida y sale de su casa con dirección a la casa de Tweek.

Cuando toca la puerta quien le responde es el papá de su novio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con una expresión de alivio en el rostro.

"¡Craig!" Exclama él alegremente "¡Que bueno que estás aquí! No sé que pasa con Tweek, ha estado deprimido por días y ya nisiquiera quiere tomar café en las mañanas." Comenta el hombre como si el acto de negarse a uno de sus cafés fuera algo fuera de lo común. 

"Si." Murmura Craig, sin querer decir nada más "Estoy aquí por Tweek." Aclara y sin siquiera pedir permiso, se aleja del adulto y se dirige a la habitación de su novio.

Sin molestarse en tocar  la puerta y esperando tomar a Tweek por sorpresa, Craig entra a la habitación, la cual es un desastre de juguetes desparramados y tazas de café sin terminar por todas partes.

"¡No pue- no-n-no pue-edes estar aquí!" Tartamudea indignado el rubio cuando lo ve entrar "¡Intruso!" Grita, corriendo en su dirección con los ojos cerrados,  obviamente tratando de atacarlo.

Craig suspira, se prepara y cuando Tweek se acerca lo sufiente sostiene sus muñecas con fuerza.

"Tweek." Le reprime al chico que forcejea en espasmoticos movimientos abortados. "Tweek ya no estamos jugando."

"¿Qué? ¿Se acabó la guerra civil?" Pregunta con sorpresa.

"No, esos idiotas siguen en eso. Nosotros ya no estamos jugando." Explica soltando las muñecas del menor y sosteniendo sus manos en su lugar. "Estoy cansado de estar separado de ti, así que vamos a dejar de jugar."

"Está bien, gracias al cielo." Suspira el rubio. "Pero Cartman se pondrá furioso." Añade.

"Cartman es un idiota." Responde Craig descaradamente "No dejes que te moleste." Sonríe besando la mejilla de su novio como en las pinturas de las asiáticas "Ahora bajemos, tu papá tiene una taza de café con tu nombre en la cocina."

Tweek sonríe como puede en sus facciones siempre preocupada, toma su mano y baja por las escaleras con él cuidadosamente.

 


End file.
